


Wish I May

by inthepeppermintwind



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepeppermintwind/pseuds/inthepeppermintwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream is a wish your heart makes, or so the Disney song says.  But that's all a wish is - a dream.  Or is it?  What if your wish came true?  Kurt Hummel made a wish one night to meet someone brave like him.  But what he didn't expect, was for a boy to show up on his doorstep the next morning, claiming to be that very wish of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I May

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about when I was typing up that first section in italics. I had written it one day and wanted to keep it preserved on my computer, but then a thought came to me - what if someone's wish came true, but only for a day? And then the rest of this happened, with the encouragement of my friends and the help of my beta, unicornssaywoosh on tumblr. 
> 
> I use a few songs in here that I do not own. One, called Moonlight Serenade, refers to the instrumental version by Glenn Miller. The lyrics were added in a later version, which has been sung by many people, including Carly Simon and Frank Sinatra. I highly suggest listening to it during the scene it comes on in (it's not mentioned by name, but the lyrics are there), but that's your decision. I personally listened to the instrumental version (found here at youtube: watch?v=TZQQ0vUBceM) while writing this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any copyrighted material mentioned in this story.

_Have you ever wished upon a star?_  

_Found the brightest one in the sky, closed your eyes, and blew your wish into the wind?_  

_Have you ever laid on the slightly damp grass, shoulder brushing another’s, all the while pointing out all the constellations you knew of? Or tried to count all the stars you could see until you lost track and had to start all over again?_  

_Have you ever caught your breath in your throat when a bright streak crossed the section of the sky you’re staring at, appearing and disappearing so quickly that if had blinked you would have missed it?_  

_Have you ever wished upon a star?_  

\-----

“Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.”

Kurt Hummel kept his eyes trained on the single blue star he could see in the sky. The rest of the skywas blanketed by dark grey clouds, but there was a small break in them through which he could see a single star twinkling sadly against a dark navy blue sky. He leaned against the window, warm breath causing it to fog up. Still staring at the star, he reached up with a free hand and wiped it away with his sleeve.

He wasn’t sure what had prompted him to whisper that poem he used to recite almost every night as a child. He remembered repeating it as his mother took him by the hand and led him to the window to peer up and choose a star – a different one each night, she would say, to keep each star fresh and new for another child’s wish – and chant the rhyme together before closing their eyes and making their silent prayers.

“Now remember, Kurt, never tell anyone your wish,” his mother would say as they went upstairs to get ready for bed. “Otherwise, it will never come true.”

He kept making wishes all throughout his childhood, every single night the sky was clear of clouds and he could see stars in the sky. That is, until the night his mother never came home.After that, he stopped believing.

“Kurt? What are you doing?” a voice behind him asked, startling him from his reverie.

“What? Oh, nothing,” he replied, turning away from the kitchen window and walking over to where Burt was sitting on the couch, looking more worn than Kurt could ever remember seeing him. He was wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, and a terrycloth robe over a white shirt with an IV drip sitting next to him. “Just cleaning out of the pot from the vegan carrot soup. Do you need anything else, dad?”

His father shook his head. “No, that’s okay. I think those strange tasting bread things ruined my appetite enough for tonight.”

“They’re croutons, dad,” Kurt replied as he leaned over and picked up the tray an empty bowl and glass on it. “And they’re healthy for you. You know what the doctor said.”

“I know, I know,” Burt grumbled as he leaned back against the cushions. Kurt turned away and headed back towards the kitchen. He set the tray down and went about cleaning the bowl and spoon.

“Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah, dad?” he replied, not looking back from the task of rinsing out the glass.

“You’re not…mad about what I said earlier, are you?”

Kurt sighed and set down the glass on the drying rack. He stared at the running water, thinking about what Burt had accused him of – of trying to force himself onto Sam, and how that might make others act towards the new kid. He was right, of course. Kurt could see that now – had always seen it, but had tried so hard to deny it. It just wasn’t fair that he had to watch as girls and guys alike could go up to whomever they wanted of the opposite sex and basically throw themselves at each other and get a relationship out of it.

“No, I’m not,” he replied. “It’s like you said, dad. I won’t be able to have what others have until I find someone as brave and as open as me.” Kurt reached up and turned off the water flow. He glanced up through the window at the small star still twinkling by itself in the sky. “I just wish I could meet him already.”

Turning back around he discovered himself smiling fondly at his father, whose mouth had gone slack as soft snores rumbled from his throat. Kurt sighed, walking over and pulling Burt into a lying-down position before covering him with an old quilt and placing a kiss to his bald head.

“Goodnight, dad,” he whispered quietly before reaching over and turning out the light.

Outside, the only star in the sky that night flashed briefly, a small wink in the night that disappeared just as quickly as it came.

\-----

“Bye, dad!” Kurt called as his grabbed his bag and car keys.

“Have a good day,” Burt replied as he continued channel surfing from his spot on the sofa.

Kurt opened the door and quickly closed it behind him before turning around and literally smacking his face into someone else’s.

“Ow!” he shouted, reached up to rub his nose which was smarting painfully. He glared up at his nose’s assailant and almost choked on air.

Before him stood a boy of about his own height, albeit slightly shorter, with dark brown almost black hair parted to the side and gelled down. He had a very handsome face, with a strong jaw, and full lips. His eyes were closed as he rubbed at a spot on the bridge of his own nose, where Kurt supposed his must have hit, but he had long dark lashes that lightly brushed his cheekbones and above them were two thick eyebrows that were almost triangular in shape.

“Sorry about that,” the boy answered, finally opening his eyes. Kurt found himself staring into twin pools of honey, with small gold and green flecks that seemed to shine brightly. “I probably shouldn’t have stood so close to the door.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt said, as the throbbing in his nose dulled enough that he felt it was okay enough to stop rubbing. “How can I help you?”

“My name’s Blaine.” The boy – Blaine – grinned and held out his hand.

Kurt blinked in confusion, slowly reaching out and slipping his hand into Blaine’s to shake.

“Kurt,” he replied. “But can I ask – why are you here?”

Blaine just smiled wider and cocked his head to the side. “I’m your wish, silly.”

“…My what?”

Blaine sighed. “Last night you made a wish, remember?”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“ _Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight,_ ” Blaine sing-songed, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Kurt’s eyes widened in recognition. “How do you know about that?” he hissed, dropping his hand and taking a step backward. Unfortunately, the door was right behind him, leaving him backed up against it. “What are you, some sort of stalker? Or is this some sort of sick joke thought up by Karofsky and his gang?”

Now Blaine looked confused and a little crestfallen. “What? No, of course not, Kurt. I told you, I’m your wish.”

“ _What wish?_ ” Kurt exclaimed, voice rising an octave.

“You wished to meet someone as brave and open as you,” Blaine replied quietly, eyes wide and pleading. 

Kurt stopped breathing.

“How do you…how do you know about that?” he asked once he regained his ability to inhale and exhale.

Blaine shrugged. “When you wish upon a star, anything your heart desires will come to you.”

“….Did you just quote Disney?”

“You noticed that, huh?” Blaine chuckled, bowing his head and looking up at Kurt through his lashes. “I’ve never really done this before, and the dynamics of it all are a little difficult to explain. But that’s not what I’m here for, Kurt.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To spend a daywith you and show you that you’re not alone.”

“I have school,” Kurt answered, still unsure about this strange boy.

“Don’t go,” Blaine replied, holding out his hand again. “Just take my hand and spend the day with me.”

“I…I don’t know you.”

“But you will.”

“I have school.”

“You already said that.”

“My dad is sick.”

“Stop making excuses, Kurt. If your dad can survive while you’re at school, he can survive while you’re with me.”

“Wishes don’t come true.”

“I did.”

Kurt shook his head, unbidden tears forming as his throat tightened. “Then why didn’t my mom ever come home?”

Blaine’s face fell. “That wasn’t…that wasn’t something that a wish could change, and you know that, Kurt. I’m sorry that nothing could be done about what happened to your mother, but I’m here now. I’m your wish, Kurt Hummel. Just take my hand, and don’t look back. Trust me.”

Kurt looked from the hazel eyes to the hand and back again, thinking. Here was this strange boy, who knew things such as the exact words he had said last night and his last name – which he had never told him – claiming to be the answer to his prayers, telling him to trust him. He was offering to spend a day with him, whereas his alternative would be suffering through boring classes, tedious lectures, and avoiding slushy attacks and locker checks in the hallways.

Not to mention he was gorgeous.

“Okay,” he answered finally, reaching up a shaky hand, pausing before slipping it into Blaine’s. “But just so you know, if anything happens to me, my dad is personal friends with several police officers.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Blaine said solemnly, crossing his heart with his free hand as he continued, “I will let no harm come to you, nor will I cause you any harm myself.”

Kurt nodded and finally let his hand meet Blaine’s. Almost immediately and grin was spreading across Blaine’s face and he was turning, pulling Kurt down the steps and across the yard.

“Come on, I know a shortcut.”

\-----

Kurt let Blaine drag him through a narrow path between two fences across the street, under a few low-hanging branches, and then over a small brook at the bottom of a hill. They stepped carefully across the wet stones that were placed at random in the small stream as it flow past, never letting go of their hands. Then it was up the other side of a hill, through the parking lot of a Walgreens, and then across the street to The Lima Bean.

“Coffee?” Kurt asked as they stepped inside, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling his nose and making him feel warm inside. “How do you know I’m not a tea person?”

Blaine chuckled. “I don’t, that’s the beauty of it isn’t it? This is how a relationship is supposed to work, right? Getting to know each other and what the other likes and dislikes?”

Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. “R-relationship?”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Well, I mean, if that’s what you want this day to be. It’s your wish, use it how you like. You don’t have to though,” he added quickly, “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Kurt shook his head, thinking back to the conversation he had with his father last night. “I don’t want to force you, either. Let’s take it slow. I only just met you. I think I’d like to get to know you first.”

A relieved smile graced Blaine’s face. “Okay, good. I’d like that, too”

The person in front of them moved to the side and they stepped forward to place their orders.

“Medium drip for me,” Blaine told the barista. “What’ll you have, Kurt?”

“Non-fat mocha grande,” he answered while digging around in his bag for wallet.

“Don’t bother, silly, I got this.”

Kurt glanced up in time to see Blaine handing the barista a twenty dollar bill, who handed him his change and then called for the next customer. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arm and led him over to the other side of the counter where their coffee would be placed.

“You didn’t have to pay-”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“But where did you get the money? I thought you were a wish?”

Blaine shrugged and grinned cheekily, grabbing his medium drip when it was placed on the counter. “Trade secret.”

Kurt gaped while Blaine sauntered over to a table and sat down. He quickly grabbed his own coffee and followed him, taking the chair opposite.

“So, Kurt Hummel, what would you like to do today?” Blaine asked before taking a sip.

“Wait, you don’t have anything planned?”

Blaine shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Kurt took a moment to appreciate his outfit – a simple navy polo tucked into black jeans and adorned with a red bowtie. Over it all he was wearing a white cardigan that did nothing to hide his well-toned arms.

“Besides showing up at your door and taking you for coffee, not really.”

“Some wish you are.” Kurt took a sip, moaning internally as the taste of coffee and chocolate hit his tastebuds.

Blaine stuck his tongue out playfully at him, before diving back into his coffee.

“We could go to the mall.”

Blaine made a face. “Shopping, Kurt, really? You can go shopping any day. Come on, think of something to do.”

Kurt frowned. “But I thought this was supposed to be about getting to know each other,” he pointed out. “Am I really going to choose what we do all day?”

Blaine pursed his lips. “Hmmm, good point. How about this, then,” he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. “Since I decided on the coffee, you pick where we go next, and then I choose what we do after that. We’ll switch off for the day.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. “So long as I don’t have to tell you where we’re going.”

“What?”

“Hey, you didn’t tell me we were coming to the Lima Bean,” he replied before tipping his head back to finish the last of his coffee. He set the empty cup down and leaned forward. “Therefore, I don’t have to tell you what we’re doing next.”

With that he stood up and walked over to the trash can to throw out his cup. Turning, he raised an eyebrow at Blaine, who scrambled out of his seat and over to where Kurt was waiting for him. He tossed his own empty cup away before slipping his hand in Kurt’s and grinning with him.

“Alright, Mr. Hummel. Lead the way.”

\-----

Kurt took Blaine back to the brook that had cross earlier and they followed it downstream, picking their way across wet grass as the water sped along beside them, gradually growing larger as the houses and buildings grew sparser until finally it disappeared under a large stone bridge. They climbed up the embankment towards the road and Kurt pulled Blaine to the center of the bridge. He leaned against the thick stone wall that faced the direction the stream was moving and closed his eyes.

“I like to come here,” he told Blaine, “and just listen to the water. It’s best when there isn’t any traffic, because then all you hear is the soft trickle of water as it passes over the stones below. It doesn’t move fast enough to really make a noise you would expect from rushing water, but I like this better. It’s more musical.”

He opened his eyes, eyes following the flow of the stream as it disappeared around a bend in the distance. Then he looked at Blaine, who, he was startled to discover, was staring at him with his mouth hanging open in surprise. Kurt blushed.

“I must sound so crazy to you, don’t I?”

Blaine closed his mouth, blinked at him, and shook his head. “No, you don’t. I’ve just never thought of listening to water like that before.” He looked around at the bridge they were standing on. “But why this spot?”

Kurt blushed again, looking away. “You’ll think it’s silly.”

“No I won’t.”

Kurt took a breath. “I chose this spot because it faces east and sometimes…when I was younger…I would pretend I could see New York from here. I told you it was silly,” he added quickly, look down at the stonework.

Blaine laid his hand on top of his, causing Kurt to look up at him.

“I don’t think it’s silly. I think it’s adorable.”

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. “Adorable. Great. Like that’s any better.”

Blaine’s smile fell and he dropped his hand, turning his face away. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t,” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine’s hand again and entwining their fingers. “I just…thank you. That meant a lot that you…that you didn’t laugh at my dreams.”

“I could never, Kurt,” Blaine replied, finally turning to look back at him. His hazel eyes were soft as a small smile graced his lips.

Kurt returned the smile and without a word the two of them turned back to face the disappearing stream.

“Close your eyes, Blaine,” Kurt said softly as he did so himself, feeling the way Blaine’s body felt next to his own, a warm presence coupled with the firm grip of his hand in his.. “Forget the world for a moment and just listen. The way the water dips and rises as it passes by rocks and the ground beneath it bends with its flow _.” The way Blaine’s fingers fit so perfect between his own._ “The way it makes a splash as it falls several inches all of a sudden.” _The way Blaine’s skin felt against his own, soft but calloused in places that told how he thumbed guitar strings._ “How it sounds as it touches the shoreline and brushes up against it.” _How wonderful it felt to be holding hands with a boy and not be told to let go._

Kurt opened his eyes and without a second thought, dropped Blaine’s hand and reached forward to pull himself onto the stone wall.

“What are you doing?!” Blaine squawked as Kurt stood up on the wall, arms straight out at his sides for balance. He wavered for a moment, and then stilled, turning his face up to the sky and drinking in the way it felt to be on top of the world – or at least, Lima, Ohio.

“Kurt, get down from there! Please!” A pair of arms wrapped around his legs and he looked down to see Blaine had him in his grip and was looking up at him with worry.

“Blaine, its fine,” he said with a smile. “I’m not going to fall. I’ve climbed up here a million times. Trust me.”

Blaine frowned, but loosened his hold. Kurt sighed and climbed back down, jumping onto the pavement with practiced ease. Almost as soon as his feet touched the ground, he was being pulled into a hug that threatened to cut off his ability to breath.

“Please don’t ever scare me like that again,” Blaine whispered as he buried his face into Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt started, surprised at the feel of being wrapped in a boy’s arms.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you like that,” he answered as Blaine pulled away.

Blaine sniffed and nodded. “It’s fine, just don’t do it again, okay?”

Kurt smiled, slipping his hand into Blaine’s. “Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good, cause now it’s my turn!” Blaine said cheerfully, tightening his hold on Kurt’s hand and pulling him the rest of the way across the bridge.

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked as he picked up his pace to walk beside Blaine.

“Uh-uh,” Blaine chided, shaking his head and wagging his finger at Kurt. “No telling, remember?”

Kurt pouted but Blaine just grinned and kept walking.

\-----

Blaine took them to a park where they swung on the swings and then, laughing, played hide and seeks between the trees and ended up throwing piles of brown and orange and red and yellow leaves at each other, shrieking with laughter until mothers and fathers and nannies began showing up with children too small for daycare began to show up.

After that Kurt took them to Between the Sheets, where they alternated between picking out random songs for each other to serenade random customers with and sharing headphones to listen to the offered selection of music on display. Unfortunately, they were asked to leave after Blaine tried to climb on top of the counter in the middle of singing a soulful rendition of Nelly’s “Hot in Here.”

They ate lunch at a small café that served crepes and Belgian waffles that Kurt had never heard of before at which Blaine was surprised, and then at Kurt’s insistence they had cheesecake for dessert from Breadstix. After that Blaine bought them tickets to see a poorly written romcom at the cinema which they mocked and laughed at during inappropriate moments.

“I should be getting home soon,” Kurt said around a few kernels of popcorn as the left the movie theatre. He glanced at his watch. “School lets out in half an hour and my dad will be worried if I don’t come home.”

Blaine nodded as they began walking in the direction of Kurt’s house.

“Now, this doesn’t mean that this is my choice in the next place we go,” Kurt began as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

“Wait, you mean, we’re still going to do stuff after?”

Kurt grinned. “Now who’s the silly one? Of course we are! I just have to pop in, tell my dad what I’m doing, and make sure he’s not overdosing on carbs or salts or anything that could land him back in the hospital. Also, we can take my car. I don’t know about you, but my feet are starting to kill me.”

“Well, next time don’t wear uncomfortable shoes,” Blaine said cheekily. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him.

“It’s not like I planned on ditching school to go off gallivanting with a wish,” Kurt replied as they turned down the street that would eventually cross his. He paused, thinking over Blaine’s words and feeling something heavy settle in his chest. “Besides,” he added sadly, “it’s not like there will exactly be a next time, will there?”

Blaine didn’t answer. They walked in silence for a couple more blocks, the autumn air crisp against their faces and the quiet broken only by the occasional passing car or twittering bird. Then, as they turned the corner onto Kurt’s street, he felt Blaine slipping his hand into his. He glanced down at their entwined hands before looking back up and sharing a smile with the boy.

\------

Kurt drove them to the supermarket of all places. Confused, Blaine followed along behind him as Kurt moved with determination through the aisles, grabbing different ingredients until Blaine was able to figure out that they were all ingredients usually found in cookies.

“Baking?” he asked excitedly, reaching out to grab a bag of chocolate chips to add to the growing pile of ingredients. Kurt slapped his hand away, reaching instead for a bag below the one Blaine had been reaching for, which claimed to be completely dairy-free.

“Yes, Blaine, but we’re making them vegan-healthy so that my dad can have a couple as well. God knows I won’t be able to keep his hands off them if I bake them at home.”

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt to the cashier where he made the purchase.

Back at Kurt’s house, Burt was dozing on the sofa as an old rerun of Bonanza played on the television. They took off their shoes and socks, unloaded the ingredients, pre-heated the oven and began mixing. They worked together, with Blaine sifting the dry ingredients while Kurt creamed the butter and sugar-substitute together, all the while singing along to the radio that was playing softly in the corner of the kitchen. Kurt had just slid the trays full of globs of cookie dough into the oven and set the timer when he felt Blaine grab him by the hand, pulling him away from the oven and spinning him across the kitchen before spinning him back so that Kurt’s back was pressed against Blaine’s chest and his other hand came to rest on his hip.

Blaine pressed his cheek to Kurt’s head, voice whisper-soft as he sang along to the radio and danced them around the room.

“ _You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream,”_ he crooned softly. Kurt shivered as warm breath ghosted over his ear and Blaine’s hand squeezed lightly at his hip. He felt dizzy and warm all over, unsure if it was their dance across the kitchen floor or the way Blaine’s hand was brushing up and down his arm. The hand on his waist disappeared again and he was being spun in place until he was facing Blaine, automatically bringing his hand up to rest on his upper-arm.

“ _Let’s run away and don’t ever look back,_ ” Blaine sang as he began leading them in a strange barefoot waltz on the tile floor. “ _Don’t ever look back._ ”

His face was so close to Kurt’s that he could almost count every single eyelash that moved as Blaine blinked at him. He felt a flush rising on his neck and quickly looked down, watching as their bare feet danced around each other. Kurt’s were larger than Blaine’s, but they were also a lot paler. He watched as they moved, alternating feet and moving towards and away from each other as the ground below them spun in circles.

Kurt wasn’t even aware he had made himself dizzy until he was stumbling and Blaine was catching him by the arms, holding him upright as the world around them tilted. But Blaine was solid. Blaine didn’t whirl or move unnaturally like the kitchen cabinets. He just gazed at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine’s as he waited for his balance to return, and for a moment he thought he saw Blaine glance down at Kurt’s mouth but no that couldn’t be right, but then Blaine was moving closer and suddenly all Kurt could see were his eyes, so wide and the color of honey and the lids were beginning to droop-

The buzzer on the timer went off shrilly, causing them to jump apart and Burt to snort himself awake in the living room.

“C-cookies are done,” Kurt stammered as he quickly walked over to the oven and opened it, hoping that if anyone asked he could use the heat as an explanation for how red his face must be.

“Right,” Blaine said with a cough as “Hey, Soul Sister” came to an end on the radio and _when had the song changed?_

“You made cookies?” Burt asked from the couch, sitting up straighter and finally noticing Blaine. “Who’re you?”

“Oh! I’m Blaine, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said. Kurt watched out of the corner of his eyes as he was carefully removing the cookies onto wax paper to cool. Blaine walked over to Burt and held out his hand.

Burt looked at him warily before taking Blaine’s hand a shaking it. “Are you a friend of Kurt’s? I’ve never heard of any ‘Blaine’ before.”

“Uh…”

“Yes, he is, dad,” Kurt replied quickly, placing the baking sheet down and walking over. “He’s, uh, new in school. Just transferred.”

Burt raised his eyebrows at Kurt before turning to Blaine.

“Are you gay?”

“Dad!”

“What? I just want to make sure he’s not going to hurt you or anything.”

Kurt buried his face in his hands.

“It’s alright, Kurt. Yes, sir, I am gay.”

Burt nodded as he looked between Blaine and Kurt, who had removed his hands from his face.

“Alright, then. You two have fun. Just clean up your mess and hand me some of those cookies when they’re done cooling.”

Kurt smiled, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the side of Burt’s head. “Thanks, dad.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh,” Kurt added as he and Blaine started back into the kitchen, “we’re going out after this. Blaine and I, that is.”

“Where are you going?” Burt asked as he lifted the remote to change the channel.

Kurt looked at Blaine who shook his head with a smile.

“Wherever Blaine takes me.”

\-----

They ended up at the roller rink. At first Kurt had protested but somehow he found himself laughing as Blaine and he, the only two on the rink besides a handful of grade-schoolers, pulled each other along as the rolled across the rink, switching between who was pulling and, in some cases, who was pushing. At some point one of the grade-schoolers requested the Hokey Pokey and a small circle was formed in the middle, which Blaine and Kurt eagerly joined, putting their left feet in and shaking them all about.

After that Kurt treated them to slices of pizza from the food court at the mall for dinner, followed by a shared order of funnel cake fries smothered in powdered sugar that they ended up cleaning off each other’s faces with napkins and blushes.

“Alright, Blaine, where to?”

“Make a right here,” Blaine answered, glancing up from where he was fiddling with the stereo, trying to find a certain station. “Then a left after the first street, cross the train tracks, and I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, turning left down an old road. They sun was setting to their left as they crossed with a couple bumps over the train tracks and the paved road turned into a dirt one. Kurt carefully drove along as land around them grew flatter as he drove farther.

“Here’s good,” Blaine finally said, finally having settled on a station and looking up.

Kurt slowed down and put the car in park. He turn the key halfway in the ignition, leaving the radio playing softly as they stepped out of the car and Blaine came around to lean against the hood with Kurt.

“What do you think?” Blaine asked as their hands found each other.

“It’s beautiful,” Kurt answered, leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder as they watched the sun set, its light causing the field in front of them to turn golden in its rays. The clouds above it were purple and pink and the sky a deep blue. The soft crooning of Keane came from the speakers as he sang about “Somewhere Only We Know” and Kurt couldn’t have picked a better song for that moment.

They stayed there until well after the sun had set, climbing onto the hood of the car and leaning against the windshield to look up at the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky.

“Which is it, then?” Kurt asked as they lay there, just looking as stars winked down at them in shades of yellow, red, and blue, so imperceptible that they all almost looked white.

“Which is what, then?” Blaine replied.

Kurt looked at all of the stars, so many more than he had ever seen before. They had somehow managed to move far enough away from the light pollution of the city that he could even see the Milky Way stretching across the sky. “Which is the star I wished upon?”

He felt Blaine look at him, but he kept his gaze on the sky above them, watching the half-moon trek across it.

“That would be telling, Kurt,” Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine, who was giving him that cheeky grin again and he could help but laugh.

“Of course, my mistake,” Kurt replied as he sat up and slid off the hood. The song on the radio changed to something he had never heard on the radio before, but that he remembered from late nights at home watching his mother and father dance around to the song as it played on an old record player his mother had cherished. “ _Oh._ ”

He turned to Blaine as the music filled the night air around them. He held out his hand, as the boy on the hood of the car sat up, a silhouette in the night.

“Dance with me?” Kurt asked.

Without a word Blaine slid off the hood and took Kurt’s offered hand, his other settling on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt hesitantly brought his to Blaine’s hip. Then Kurt slowly began leading them in a small dance, less extravagant than the one in the kitchen. Gradually they moved closer, hands slipping so that both of Kurt’s hands were on Blaine’s waist and Blaine had his arms around Kurt’s neck. As the saxaphones rang and the clarinets sang, they moved closer together and their dance turned into a slow sway as they turned on the spot. Kurt was entranced by the way Blaine’s eyes gleamed in the darkness, shining brightly up at him as if they were reflecting all of the stars in the sky back at him.

“ _The stars are aglow and tonight how their light sets me dreaming_ ,” he began singing softly. It was the version his parents had danced to, the one without lyrics, but it didn't matter. Kurt had listened to almost all of the covers growing up and still knew the lyrics well. “ _My love, do you know that your eyes are like stars brightly beaming? I bring you and sing you a moonlight serenade_.”

He wasn’t sure who moved first, and he wasn’t sure he really cared, but suddenly they were kissing, lips pressed against each other, soft and pliant as the song continued to play around and through them, singing through their heartbeats and humming through their veins. Blaine let out a sigh against his lips as his hands moved to the back of Kurt’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine’s waist and pressed back, hesitantly moving his lips against Blaine’s and feeling a thrill when he responded.

They pulled away slowly, both blinking at each other and breathing heavily.

“The song stopped,” Blaine whispered, still staring at Kurt dazedly. Kurt blinked and realized that it had, indeed, stopped, and now a radio jockey was talking through the speakers.

“Has it?”Kurt replied, before smiling at Blaine. Blaine blinked and grinned back and in a second they were met once more, lips upon lips, smile upon smile, as the night wore on.

\-----

“How much longer?” Kurt asked as he laid down on the bed next to Blaine, sliding his body next to his and laying his head on Blaine’s chest. He had just gotten back from checking on Burt after they had returned home, unable to stop smiling and glancing at each other. Burt hadn’t noticed, however, as he had fallen asleep again.

“I’m here till dawn,” Blaine answered sadly as he brought an arm down, pulling Kurt closer to his body.

“I don’t want you to go,” Kurt whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were already threatening.

“Neither do I, Kurt,” Blaine replied, pressing his cheek against Kurt’s hair. “I didn’t think I could fall so fast.”

“It’s not fair,” Kurt said, feeling hot tears escape. “I made a wish that I could meet somebody as courageous and proud as me, but I never asked to fall in love.” He heard Blaine’s breath hitch but he continued. “It’s not fair that I can only know you for a day. I don’t know what I’m going to do when you’re gone.”

He felt something wet on his forehead and looked up, realizing that Blaine was crying too.

“I wasn’t meant to fall in love with you, either, Kurt,” he whispered. “But somehow I am and I want to spend every day of my life with you, not just this one. But I can’t. I’m just a wish.”

“I guess I should have listened,” Kurt muttered as he wiped at his eyes and sat up, Blaine’s arm slipping from his back.

“To what?”

“You know the saying. ‘Be careful what you wish for,’” Kurt scoffed. “Who’d have thought the best thing I could wish for would also turn out to be the most heartbreaking?”

Blaine made a face and leaned up to press his lips against Kurt’s. Kurt responded eagerly and even though the kiss was wet and sort of sloppy and full of tears, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Nor the next one, nor the one after that, or the one after that…

They talked throughout the night, wrapped in each other’s arms and sharing the occasional kiss. They talked about everything and nothing. They discussed the meaning of life, the latest fall fashion trends, current music and old, equal marriage laws, the number of stars in the sky, and the invention of time.

“I just wish we could freeze this moment forever,” Kurt whispered as the night grew thin and morning threatened.

“You had your wish, silly,” Blaine reminded him as he traced random patterns on his arms and pressed kisses to his forehead. “You only get one.”

“What, no genie-in-the-bottle three wish guarantee?”

Blaine chuckled. “Sorry.”

Kurt was silent for a moment, before speaking again. “What’s yours, then?”

“My what?”

“Your wish.”

The hands on his arms stopped. Kurt looked up at Blaine, wondering if he had said something wrong.

“I’ve never thought of one before,” he finally said.

“Well, can you think of one now?” Kurt asked as he took up the tracing on Blaine’s chest, making random patterns that followed Kurt’s finger and disappeared.

“Yeah,” Blaine answered after a pause. “I think I can.”

“Well, what is it?”

Blaine frowned. “You know the rule, Kurt. Never tell anyone you wish-”

“-or else it won’t come true,” Kurt finished with a sigh. He resumed playing with Blaine’s shirt for a while before asking again, “How much longer?”

“Not long now,” Blaine replied.

“Can we go outside?”

Blaine nodded and they carefully untangled themselves from each other. Quietly they made their way upstairs and out the door, settling down on the porch where they had first met and leaning into each other for comfort and warmth in the cool autumn morning air. It was still mostly dark outside, but the sky was beginning to grey in the east.

Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine’s hand, pulling it close and just letting their fingers fall naturally between each other. They didn’t speak, just sat there and waited for the inevitable to come. The sky grew lighter and lighter as dawn approached and their grip grew tighter with each passing moment.

“This is it, then,” Blaine whispered, rising as the sky began to turn blue. “Time to say go-”

“ _No_ ,” Kurt said, standing up suddenly and holding tightly onto Blaine’s hand. “I’m never saying goodbye to you, understand?”

Blaine nodded, eyes shining wetly, before launching himself at Kurt and hugging him tightly.

“I love you,” he whispered, a tear landing on the curve of Kurt’s neck as he felt his own streaming down his face.

“I love you, too” Kurt replied, before turning his head and capturing Blaine’s lips with his own one last time.

Blaine let out a soft whimper as his hands roamed all over Kurt’s face, tracing him, memorizing him. And then they were pulling apart, and Blaine was stepping back, the sky brightening all around him. Kurt watched, hiccuping through tears as the light grew brighter and brighter, until Blaine was only a dark silhouette and Kurt couldn’t see anymore and everything was bright white light. He raised an arm to cover his eyes, to block out the blinding light, and he heard a voice, singing in his ear.

“ _I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight._ ”

And then he was gone.

\-----

Kurt stood on the porch for some time after that, staring at nothing in particular, until with a sigh he turned around and went back inside where Burt was still asleep on the sofa, made his way down to his basement bedroom, and cried himself to sleep.

He thought things would have looked brighter after that, after meeting someone like himself, who wasn’t afraid to be open about his sexuality. But the emotions it had caused only left a bitter hole in his chest, an ache that only hurt more whenever Karofsky shoved him into the locker, or when slurs were hurled at him in the hallway.

_Ladyface._

_Princess._

_Fag._

Then one day in the midst of being reminded that he’s not allowed to sing with the girls and that his ideas for competition costumes suck, he found himself walking down the large winding staircase at Dalton, dressed as a spy and looking around at all the boys in uniform and wondering what the rush was.

“Excuse me?” he asked, reaching out to touch the shoulder of the boy who had just passed him, glancing around at all of the others rushing past them in confusion. “Could I ask you a question? I’m new here.”

“My name’s Blaine.”

Kurt whipped his head around, mouth falling open as he saw _him_ standing there, at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at him and holding out a hand for Kurt to take.  At first he smiled, waiting for Blaine to grin back with that familiar twinkle in his eye and call him ‘silly’ but he never did.  He just patiently waited for Kurt to take his hand and shake it.  Slightly confused, Kurt did so, stating his name and hoping that Blaine would start laughing at him any minute now, and pull him into a searing kiss that would leave them both breathless.

But he didn’t.

“Come on, I know a shortcut.”

This was it, then, Kurt thought, smiling as he let Blaine drag him down a hallway.  Blaine was going to take him somewhere private, somewhere where they could talk without prying ears, where people wouldn’t look at them as if they were insane for discussing stars and wishes as if they could actually come true the way Kurt’s did for him.  But Blaine just led him to a room with sofas and chairs and blazered boys.

“Next time, don’t forget you jacket, new kid.”

As he watched, Blaine began to sing and dance – _this was the song they first danced to together, surely he meant to do that?_ – but still no special smile just for him.  Just practiced side-steps and perfect harmonies.  And it slowly dawned on Kurt that Blaine didn’t remember him.

_Blaine had no idea who he was._

Kurt went home that night and cried so hard he could barely breathe, a tight pain in his chest as his heart broke all over again.

It took months – months filled with flirty duets, poorly executed serenades in GAP stores, intoxicated make-out sessions with Rachel Berry, and insults towards his sexy faces – before Kurt finally stopped letting his hopes get crushed every single time Blaine smiled at him.  But then, in a small room surrounded by fake jewels and tacky glue, Blaine finally, _finally¸_ told Kurt the words he had been longing to hear, had been yearning for for so long, and they kissed and it was just as magical as the first time, even if it wasn’t under the moonlight and they were instead in the presence of a casket for a dead bird.

And when the pulled apart after the second, more heated, kiss, both breathing heavily and blinking back hazes of lust, Blaine grinned at him, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

“I guess I got my wish after all.”


End file.
